All That We Need REVISED!
by SmileWave
Summary: Okay since the first one was a complete FAIL ill write a different version. Same summary as the other
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Alright so I got this idea and it's cause my friend got injured at school. Plus we are both fans of Death Note and she calls me L, I call her Light, and so, yeah. Plus we are "Dating." yeah I know, hardcore Death Note and yaoi fans xD**

**She even wrote me a cute little poem :3 I should type it, it's cute. She drew a little pic of L and stuff.**

**She bugs me to keep updating as well. Which Is one of the reasons why I would upload fast.**

**When this is done I'll be in my emo corner hanging myself because I dont have good friggen ideas.**

**Enjoy, Light-kun**

**~L**

* * *

Light is sitting at his desk, which is in the back of his classroom. He's grading papers while his students are finishing a test. Light puts a hand through his perfect locks of chestnut brown hair. He looks up to see his students finishing up. About four or five are still working on it. He sighs.

"You can turn in the test if you're done. Then you're free to go." Light says.

"Mr. Yagami! When is the paper due?"

"Tomorrow."

Some girls smile flirtatiouly at him while turning in the test. Light doesn't even bat an eyelash.

Its been an hour, and Light finished grading. He sighs again, and packs his stuff. He walks down the hallway to leave.

"Light!" says a voice. He turns around to see a coworker. She's not as tall as Light, she's abrunette, skinny, and pretty. "Are you busy?" she says smiling.

"Actually, yeah I am. " Light lies. Her smile falters a little, but not all the way. "I gotta go." and he walks away, leaving her irritated.

* * *

Light walks into his house, puts his coat on the coat hanger, puts his keys down, his briefcase down, and walk to his bedroom. He flops down on the bed.

"Life has been..so boring..since.." Light didn't finish the sentence.

It has been a few years since that day. That day, when everything changed. When Rem left the room and wrote Watari's and L's name in the Death Note. It all seemed like it was a dream. The way L froze, he dropped his spoon and fell to the floor. Light caught him and looked into his eyes.

L's eyes were wide. Looking for something in Light's eyes. You can see that they confirmed something when Light saw something flicker in his eyes. He can see his own reflection. Light seemed demonic, smiling savagely at the sight of L, the worlds greatest detective, about to die.

Light thought that he would never feel guilt, that he shouldn't have to feel guilt. But he was wrong.

Light snaps back to the present.

"Ryuk!"

The shinigami appears. "What Light-o?"

"Do you think you can bring L back?"

Ryuk laughs. "I thought that you hate him! Your goal was reached! He's dead. Gone. Forever. You can't bring him back!"

"You sure? I still don't know many things about you... What else can you do?" Light says, confident.

"Er..." Ryuk hesitates.

Light raises a perfect brow. "I'll give you three apples."

"No. I want twenty."

"Three."

"Eighteen!"

"Three."

"Fifteen..?"

"Three."

"..."

"Fine.. Seven apples."

"Fineeeeeee," Ryuk whines. "I can go travel through time.."

Lights eyes widen, "Ryuk! And why did I not know this before?!"

"You didn't ask.." Light sighs in irritation. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get the seven apples. He tosses them in the air and Ryuk lunges at them.

"Yay!" Ryuk floats around, munching on them.

_I have to think about this_...

* * *

Light starts to set up his lesson he's going to teach today. Light can teach many things, and today his class is the English Language.

Light walks around the room with novel in his hand. The students start filing in as Light fixes the collar of his dress shirt.

"Hey Mr. Yagami!" a blonde kid greets. Pretty much the teachers pet. The kid is always sucking up to him during lessons and such.

"Hi there." Light smiles. "Okay, everyone, get out your books and turn to page 48."

The children obey. Light shrugs off his suit jacket and puts it on his desk.

Light wanders around, looking at their desks, "Would anyone like to translate a poem into English for us?" he looks around. "No one? So I'll have to choose?"

"Mr. Yagami, why don't you show us how its done?" a kid says.

"Yeah!" people join in.

Light smiles, "Alright." he begins to read.

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_." Light finishes.

The girls stare at Light, dreamily.

Light doesn't pay attention, "Alright, can you do that?"

"Hai." the class say In unison.

_"I might just start talking in English from time to time to get you used to the language, okay?_" Light says in English._ "Start practicing with reading out of the book_."

It was silent for a minute. The students look at him in confusion, until they finally got it. "Yes Mr. Yagami!"

The rest of the class went on like this. Light sat at his desk, took a sip of his coffee, flipped his hair, and graded more papers. The bell rings for the students to go to their next class. The next few hours drone on and on.

Light couldn't stop thinking about earlier..

_Can Ryuk really go back in time? I can see L again? _Light thinks as he is cleaning up his desk, since it's the end of the day.

* * *

Light walks into his house and so he can finally talk to Ryuk. He faces Ryuk, with the most serious expression he can make. Light finally decided.

"Ryuk, I want you to take me back to when L was in his senior year."

* * *

Authors Note:

Alright, so I just came up with this.. What do you think? Should I wait to update until I finish Neko L? Should I keep this?

I dunno about the name... Should I change it?

I have a bad habit of not rereading my stuff.. Soo..

Review?

~SmileWave


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

"Ryuk, I want you to take me back to when L was in his senior year."

"Hmm.. Are you sure, Light-o? And what makes you think I wanna help ya?" Ryuk grins a shit eating grin.

Light pulls out a bag of apples. Probably weighs five pounds. Light got the good kind though. He pulls out a big, red, juicy looking apple. Light smirks when he sees Ryuk staring at the apple.

"How about I give you a big bag of these apples? I got the good kind as well.." Light flips his hair.

"You do drive a hard bargain.. I'm only doing this because it will make things.. Interesting.." Ryuk grins and grands Light by the shoulders. "Close your eyes."

Light closes his eyes and feels a weird sensation throughout his body. He doesn't feel the ground beneath his feet anymore, he feels like he's flying, or that there's no gravity. It's a little windy, and chilly, but Light ignores that. It goes on like that for a minute or two and then he feels the ground. He keeps his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now."

Light opens his eyes. His eyes widen.

Light is standing on a sidewalk, in a totally unfamiliar place. This isn't Japan.

"Ryuk, where am I?"

"I think it's England.. What's his face spent his life in England, right?"

"Yeah...but.. What.." he looks at the building he's standing in front of. Examining it. It looks like a prison.

"Wammy high?" Light walks towards the campus and to the office. He looks at himself at the window and fixes his hair. He walks inside and sees a woman working at a desk. The woman is young, probably Light's age and has brown eyes. Her hair is down and looks pretty, the way her straight, chocolate brown hair frames her round face. Light works on his charm.

"Hi, excuse me. I would like to enroll in this school. As a teacher." he says, smiling genuinely.

The woman, who's name is Serina on her name tag, looks up and her eyes widen. She looks Light up and down. Basically checking him out, and then she blinks and snaps out of it.

"Oh?" she says.

"Yes."

"Let me go get the principal." she gets up and walks down a hallway. Light looks around the office.

How old would I be right now? Light asks himself, ten? Nine?

The lady, Serina, walks in with a man behind her. The man looks familiar.. But he can't put his finger on it. Black hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

Light smiles his million dollar smile, "Hi."

"Follow me to my office" the man says gruffly. Light nods and follows him down a hallway and into an office.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"I'm Light Yagami. I would like to become a teacher here."

"Why should I? What do you have to offer to my school? This isn't a public school. It's for the best of the best."

"I can speak several languages and I can teach about anything."

"Anything?"

Light nods.

"I'll take your word for it.. How good are you at English? I can see that you are not from here."

"I am excellent at English, and I'm from Japan, sir."

"Okay.. Just gonna let you know now that this is the best private school there is, and I dont tolerate less than the best."

"Start teaching tomorrow. You will be teaching different languages to the student, if you bring your papers.. Call me Mr. Rue."

Light nods.

"School starts at eight in the morning to two in the afternoon."

Light nods and walks out the office.

"Damn.. I need to get a place, and fake papers.." Light doesn't worry that much because he is Light Yagami, he can figure it out.

For the next few days it has been a little stressful. He found a apartment and he used some of his money he pocketed before he traveled back in time. The apartment is cozy, and affordable. Its small since its just going to be him. He bought more clothes, and some furniture.

He spent a few more hours making the papers. He has to do it just right. He has to get the right type of paper, font, information, and he looks himself up. He changes his information just incase.

The next day, Light puts on something professional, a tan colored suit, ironed. Once everything is done, ready, and prepared, he goes back to the school. He has his papers tucked neatly in a folder. He looks at his watch, seven-forty. He already has his entire lesson planned out.

He walks to the office and looks at Serina, "May I go see Mr. Rue?"

Serina smiles, "Sure, down the hall to the left. He's talking to a student."

Light walks down the hall to the left and knocks.

You hear talking behind the door, "Ugh, get back to class. Keep this to yourself. _Useless_.."

Mr. Rue opens the door," come in. This student was just leaving."

Lights eyes widen.

There's a student sitting at a chair in front of her desk. He has spiked, raven black hair and dark obsidian eyes..

He is also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with baggy jeans.. And sitting in a crouch.

_L?_

Then he sees the resemblance between the principal and L.

* * *

Authors note:

What do you think? After a few days.. Ill delete the other one..

0.o. Sorry if this chapter isn't so good..

Sorry If there are Mistakes

Review?

~SmileWave


End file.
